Raven
Raven is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. She uses all of her standard sorcery, manipulating the environment to her whim. Biography Raven is the half-breed daughter of a human mother, Arella, and the interdimensional demon called Trigon the Terrible. Raven was born and raised in the pacifistic reality called Azarath, after her mother was taken care of after her failed suicide. In Azarath, Raven was taught by Azar (ruler of Azarath) to "control her emotions" in order to suppress and control her inherited demonic powers. After Azar died, Arella continued her daughter's teachings. She was raised not to show happiness, sadness, anger, or any type of emotions (emotion triggers her powers). Raven has been a prominent member of the Teen Titans. She brought the original Teen Titans back together, with new members (Cyborg, Changeling, Starfire) to form the New Teen Titans. She has fallen under Trigon's evil influence several times in the past, making her the Titans' greatest ally and enemy. Injustice Comic Raven first appears in the eighth issue, answering Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the JLA Watchtower. She and Nightwing exchange glances when Wonder Woman makes a speech about how no one was untouched by the tragedy of Metropolis and that there are heroes who no longer stand with them. Raven next appears when Mirror Master attempts to escape into his mirror dimension. She forces him out, her face demonically contorted as she pushes Mirror Master halfway out, allowing him to be interogated by the Flash and Wonder Woman. Injustice: Gods Among Us Intro/Outro INTRO: Raven appears in the form of a large raven and transforms into her humanoid form, then says, "You are a fool." OUTRO: Raven levitates into the air while a projection of a raven appears behind her while she says, "This is no game." Powers and Abilities *Empathy *Emotion Negation *Empathic Healing *Sorcery *Astral Projection *Teleportation *Flight Gameplay Character Trait Demon Stance: Demon Stance allows Raven to manifest the power of her Soul-Self, which is an ability that replaces and unlocks additional Special Moves for a limited amount of time. This happens when she utters the word "Azarath", or says, "Darkness take me." Move List Basic Attacks: *Forest Raven *Raven's Fury *Tourniquet *Linking Talon Combo Attacks: *Titan Trash *Tears of Sorrow *Twilight's End Special Moves: *Empty Void *Soul Crush *Singularity *Shadow Raven *Event Horizon (Demon Stance) *Negative Mass (Demon Stance) *Front/Behind /Dark Transmission (Demon Stance) Super Move What Lies Beneath: Raven teleports her opponent to a dark dimension where she summons three demons to attack her enemy. She then summons Trigon to attack by shooting burning rays from his eyes which takes the fight back to the original arena that the player started on. Ending Winning the battle with Superman cost Raven dearly. The amount of demonic energy required overwhelmed her. After regaining conciousness, she looked around warily. Her immediate surroundings were a hellish ruin. Nearby stood her father, Trigon. Raven had somehow called him forth during her battle. Trigon thanked his daughter. He then summoned an army of demons and set out to destroy the rest of the planet. Quotes *"Darkness take me!" *"Azarath!" *"Feel Trigon's might!" *"Now I unleash hell!" *"I will amplify your pain!" -Wager *"Your emotions empowers me." -Wager *"Welcome to your nightmare." -Wager *"I know you." -Wager *"Your anger makes you powerless." -Wager *"Let's go see him." -Wager to Batman *"I'm in no mood, Victor." -Wager to Cyborg *"I'm quite at home in the dark." -Wager to Cyborg *"I feel your doubt." -Wager to Deathstroke *"You forced my hand." -Wager to Deathstroke *"Don't push it, Dick Grayson!" -Wager to Nightwing *"I can read your misgivings." Wager to Nightwing Costumes Default Raven has a ragged cloak with a peaked hood. The cloak is held up by a chain and a yellow amulet on her chest. She wears a blue one-piece leotard with black lacing on her mid-torso, sides, and neck. She wears metallic gauntlets on her forearms and claws on her thumb, pointer, and middle finger. She also has metallic accessories that hang from her hips and thigh-high black and blue boots. Regime Raven has a larger, feathered purple cloak and peaked hood. Her skin is now red and her face has blue stripes. She wears a purple leotard and has black bands wrapped around her right arm and legs. She also has fingerless purple gloves without the claws on her three fingers. She has two straps on her solar plexus and two gold buttons on her chest to support her cloak. Trivia *Tara Strong previously voiced Raven in Teen Titans, ''and currently voices the character in ''Teen Titans Go. Despite this, Raven's voice in Injustice: Gods Among Us sounds very different from her voice in Teen Titans. *Raven was revealed in a screen shot fighting alongside Catwoman and Nightwing in the Official Xbox Magazine on January 19, 2013. *She is a member of the Regime Gallery BNCCLR.png|Raven is in the back fighting Lex. Raven 1.jpg Raven 2.jpg|Raven's intro Raven 4.jpg Raven 3.jpg|Raven vs Catwoman Raven 5.jpg Raven 6.jpg Raven 7.jpg Raven 8.jpg|Raven contorting Catwoman Raven 9.jpg|Raven using her Character Trait Raven 10.jpg Raven 11.jpg Raven 12.jpg Raven 13.jpg Raven 14.jpg Raven 15.jpg|Raven's Super Move Raven 16.jpg Raven 17.jpg|Three demons attacking Raven 18.jpg|Raven and Trigon Raven 19.jpg|Raven's Victory Pose Raven 20.jpg Raven in the comic.jpg|Raven in the comic Raven 21.jpg Raven vs Catwoman.jpg Injustice Flash Raven.jpg Joker 13.jpg|The Joker vs Raven Raven 22.jpg BAvsR.png|Raven vs. Black Adam Ravens_alternative_skin.jpg|Raven as seen in a S.T.A.R. Labs mission Red_Raven.jpg|alternative skin 8531301573 7d3745ec34 b.jpg|Raven capturing Mirror Master 8532411028_734255008c_b.jpg|Raven forcing Mirror Master out of a mirror. RavenAvatarCostume.png|Raven Avatar costume for Xbox Live Raven 23.jpg|Raven's Alternate Cyborg 25.jpg|Cyborg and Raven's Alternate costume Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Teen Titans Category:Gadget Users Category:Regime Member